It All Started with a Letter
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Riku writes a love letter to his best friend Sora. SoraxRiku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story.**

**This is my first SoraxRiku fan fiction. **

**It All Started with a Letter: Chapter One**

We have been friends for as longs as I can remember. But somewhere in that time I fell in love with him. Who you may wonder; well my best friend Sora of course. I love those blue eyes; I could just stare into them forever. Oh, and the way his brown hair spikes out; it's just…so…hott.

I'm tired of keeping these feelings locked up so tight inside of me. So now I'm here writing a letter; trying to put my feelings I have for my best friend on to paper, which isn't as easy as it sounds.

I must have gone through a 1,000 pieces of paper. Now that I _finally _wrote this stupid letter, I made sure that I got to school early. I decided to keep the letter anonymous. I'm already gonna be a suspicion for writing the damn thing to Sora considering I wont be walking to school with him and Kairi.

People used to think that Sora and I liked Kairi, and thought that Kairi liked Sora, but that was never true. We all are just close friends. I never once thought of Kairi like that.  
Sure, I've always been jealous whenever she and Sora hung out and I wasn't with them- I usually heard from Selphie- but Sora and I never liked Kairi and she never liked one of us.

I have 10 more minutes until students start coming into school, so I decided to get my history book from my locker, drop off my other belongings, and walk to my classroom. This period is going to be long. Kairi and Sora have every class together. History is the only class that I don't have with them.

I can already hear people walking in the hallway. I just noticed that my hands starting shaking as I realize that Sora will probably be at his locker in a few minutes, if not already. He probably won't mention anything to me in classes. So I'll have to wait until lunch. Ugh…three more periods.

I walked into second period where I found Sora and Kairi reading…_the letter! _  
_Oh shit! They're waving me over! I probably look like a nervous wreck! _  
Thank God I was saved by the annoying teacher who told me to take my seat so we could get started.

As Miss. Finnegan was writing math problems on the board, I could see Sora _still _reading that letter. I wonder how many times he has read it already. His brows furrowed as he held the paper closer to his face. Did he not like it? Or was there a word that I misspelled?!  
_Oh shut up Riku! He's probably just confused as to who gave him the letter and he might be looking for the name!_

Lunch came faster then I thought. Probably because I was dreading that time most of all. Sora, Kairi, and I were in the lunch line.

"Hey Riku, how come you didn't walk to school with us? Were you late?" I looked up at Kairi for a moment, thinking of an excuse.

"Uhh…no…I wasn't late. I needed to finish up a lot of homework and I wanted to get it done before school started." It wasn't a lie or anything; I _did _have a lot of work that I needed to finish up considering I was up all night writing that letter to Sora.

"Mhmm…I see." My eyes grew wide as she smiled at me suspiciously.  
_Oh shit! Does she know that I'm the one who wrote it?! _I couldn't blame her if she _did _figure it out by now. Kairi _is _smart.

Then I noticed that Sora wasn't talking, which was strange because Sora _always _had something to say. I decided to not even say anything to him, I don't think I could even talk to him right now, I was just too nervous.

As we sat at our usual lunch table, we greeted Selphie.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted us with her loud cheerful self.

"Hello, Selphie! Guess what, Sora got a letter today." I snorted with milk in my mouth. Everyone turned to look at me with a suspicious look.

"Oh Uhm…sorry…you guys caught me by surprise. So, Sora, are you gonna share that letter with us?" I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to see that letter and I didn't want to read it either.

Sora gave the letter to Selphie who began reading it out loud:

_Dear Sora,  
How can I possible say this? You take my breath away. You're like my air, something I can not live without. Complete is how I feel when I know that you are there; living, breathing, smiling…  
If I could have anything in my life, right now, at this very moment, is for you to love me as I love you. _

"Oh…that is just so…romantic." Selphie spoke, handing the letter back to Sora. "But there is no name… who do you guys think it is."

Sora and I shrugged and waited for Kairi to answer. She just looked at me _still _suspicious.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Oh yeah…she knows it's me. She _definitely_ knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so Riku knows that Kairi knows he's the one that wrote the letter. OR maybe she DOESN'T know. Hmmm…I guess we're just gonna have to read to find out.**

**It took me forever to come up with ideas. I just couldn't find anything to inspire me and uhm…yeah…it was just kind of hard to think of stuff. So if it's not good, I'm sorry.**

**It All Started with a Letter: Chapter Two**

"Hey Riku!" I turned around to see Kairi and Sora walking over to me. I was on my way to the island and I guess that they had the same idea. It's been four days since Selphie read Sora's letter to us at lunch. We all went to the island together, and boy was it awkward. No one talked at all which was out of the ordinary. Kairi kept throwing me suspicious looks and Sora seemed to be in his own world.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Kairi asked when we finally made it to the island.

Sora just shrugged and I didn't say anything. "Well…?" The girl teen seemed to be getting annoyed with the silence. "Listen, I'm gonna uh…go talk to Selphie quick…" She winked at me and with that, she ran over to the other side of the island.

_She does know dammit.  
I wonder why she hasn't said anything to Sora yet…  
_I shrugged it off and faced Sora; giving him my best smile.

"So…Sora, how's it going."

"Fine, I guess. Still trying to figure out who wrote that letter." I nodded so he knew I was listening. I hated seeing my best friend so down but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him it was me. Maybe writing this whole letter was a mistake.

"Well…do you have any ideas of who it is?" God, I hated this.

He stayed quiet for a moment then looked up at me with suspicion. "Kairi says she has a hunch of who it is, but when I asked her she wouldn't tell me. She said I had to figure it out on my own or the person should stop being a pussy and tell me."

I bit my lip. "Sora I-"

"Well, it's no big deal." He interrupted me and smiled. "Come on, lets go talk to Kairi and Selphie."

Today was not fun at all. Selphie did most of the talking like always, but I just couldn't pay attention to anything she was saying. Sora was still quiet and I was still getting stares from Kairi. I knew she knew, and she knew that I knew she knew.

I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. The air was nice and cool, and I loved the way it stung my skin. Just being able to walk around was letting me think easier.

"Hey, Riku. What are you doing out in the dark?" Oh God…why did that sound like Kairi?

I looked up to see a girl standing in front of me. I held back a growl of disappointment when I realized it was her. "Oh, hi, Kairi." She stepped closer to me and I was beginning to get very uncomfortable when I saw that suspicious look that I was getting from her for the past few days.

"So…Uhm…Kairi…how's it-"

"Okay, Riku…why won't you tell him? He's moping around…you see him every day." Wow…just leave it to Kairi to get right down to business. Well…I could just act like I don't know what she's talking about….

Oh shit…she's glaring…she's pissed. Well, better not lie to one of my best friends.

I take a deep breath. "How can I possibly tell him that _I _am the one who wrote it?" I stared at the dirt road. I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

She snorted. "Well…why don't you…" I let myself listen to Kairi's plan. So far it sounded good…so far…

"Holy fuckin' heartless!'Kiss him'?!"

Kairi gave me a smile. "Yes, Riku, kiss him."

**The Next Day**

So here I am in an empty class room. I'm waiting for Kairi to bring Sora. I was up all night thinking about how I'm going to do pull this off. I couldn't let this go any longer; Sora is going to have to know it's me who wrote the letter, or he'll be moping around for the rest of his life. Or worse! He might find someone else. Oh why couldn't Sora just be smart for once…? And damn Kairi…she's the one who got me into this mess. I don't know how I'm gonna kiss my best friend. Kairi said that she would bring Sora to this very classroom but I'm on my own after that.

"It's this way." I shot my head up when I heard Kairi's voice. Okay, now I'm panicking more than I already was. Okay okay okay. Uhm…

"Riku?"

"Oh…uhh…Sora buddy…hey!"

"What are you doing here? Where's the-" Sora's voice was cut off by the sound of the door being fiercely closed. We looked over to the door to see Kairi waving through the little window, smiling.

Sora faced me, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Uhh…. Riku? What's going on?"

_Okay…now or never. Just kiss him, dammit!_

I slowly walked over to Sora.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_

Every step that I took toward him, he took a step backward. He looked almost nervous.

_Just trap him between the wall and you. Just…do it!_

Sora let out a gasp when he hit the wall. I placed my hands on either side of his head and stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"So, Sora…did you find out who wrote that letter yet?" I could feel myself growing more confident.

"Uhh…nnn-no.."

I raised an eyebrow. "No? Well…let me give you a hint." I crushed my lips against his. I licked his lower lip, begging to enter his mouth; which is exactly what I did when he opened for me. I savored the taste, he tasted like peppermint. Then, reluctantly I parted my lips from his.

Sora stared at me wide eyed. "Riku! It…it was you…?!"

I nodded as I felt my heart beat faster and faster every moment. Was he upset? No, he didn't look upset. Maybe he was disappointed…I don't know…

Without warning, I felt Sora's soft warm lips press against mine. I let my eyes shut, savoring the moment. This was more than I thought I'd be getting. My best friend _actually _kissed _me_!

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly after we departed. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"…I was hopping it was you. For so long…I-I've loved you Riku. I was just too afraid to tell you. But then…"

I kissed him again. Boy, I couldn't get enough of him. I don't care about his story; all I cared about is that he loved me back.

"Are you two done…WOAH!"

I jumped back from Sora. "Uhh…Kairi…hey…" She just giggled.

"Well…I guess everything went well here."

Sora and I looked at each other. He had the biggest smile on his face. "Well…I guess you could say that." I held out my hand to Sora who took it willingly.

"So…where are we headed?" Sora asked me. Kairi decided she would let Sora and I have our privacy even though she didn't say that. She said she had things to do and would see us tomorrow. But I knew Kairi. She really _was _a good friend. I'd have to thank her later.

I looked at Sora, my best friend, my lover, and smiled. "Anywhere…as long as you are here by my side." I kissed his cheek and we walked to the island where the sun set was waiting for us.

-Owari-

**Okay…yeah Uhm…I'm hopping that I will **_**actually **_**have a story with a lot of chapters. Haha…right…lets just hope…**

**So what did you think? I didn't really like the ending…maybe I should have wrote more? Hmmm… Review please!**


End file.
